


See You Tomorrow

by Steampowered_Clockwork



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Innuendo, Major Character Injury, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampowered_Clockwork/pseuds/Steampowered_Clockwork
Summary: Salem Brought a flying whale with herTeam RWBY brought Disaster Gays, Adults being idiots and one old sassy ladyMy brains thought for a fun(?) series of events for vol 8 that went dark fast
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Winter Schnee, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 4





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> All of this will be obsolete when vol 8 comes out but I don't care it's fun to write  
> I own nothing in this

Winter sat tapping listening to the sounds of Grimm outside, when she had awoken she was told she wasn’t fit for duty, even though they were in desperate need of every able person, she was forced to sit and listen to the chaos outside, she watched as the doctor flipped through the clipboard of another patient, this is ridiculous

“Excuse me” The doctor looked up then cheerily walked over to her “I will ask again that I be allowed to leave, I have recovered enough to fight”

The doctor tilted their head at her, picking up the clipboard at her bed he flipped through it then seem to observe her, picking up a pen he tapped her knee, then scribbled on the paper, then her stomach while Winter resisted the urge to just slap him away, Poked her shoulder, got very close to her face as she stood her ground, more scribbling, a poke to the arm which rewarded him and faintly hidden flinch, he then very closely observed her breasts preparing his pen for a poke, that got him slapped away and with a smirk flashing across his face, he then finished of his scribbling before returning the clipboard, giving her a smile and a thumbs up he walked off

The doctor then returned “So Operative Schnee how have you been today?”

“What are talking about, you just left?” she raised her brow

“No Miss Schnee I’m quite sure I didn’t” Both stared off in confused silence while he reached for her clipboard, flipping though it he his confusion turned to concern, “Excuse me Miss Schnee but could you tell me what day it is?”

“It’s Thursday”

“And my name?”

“ _Dr. Pav_ , What exactly are you doing?”

“Now could you walk me through your day today”

“ _What is going on?_ ”

“Please answer the question”

“Not until you explain”, the Doctor sighed at this

“Excuse me for a minute Miss Schnee” once he was out of sight Winter leaned forward, reading though the paper she found at the bottom of one of them, in very curly writing “Hallucinations and erratic behaviour”, _Fuck_

* * *

  
“Welp, sorry kids but I think a massive flying whale just smothered your plans” Maria said staring at, well, a massive fly whale, Ruby breathed in

“We’re going, back aren’t we?” Jaune said finally lifting his head

“Yep” Ruby breathed out “Maria-”

“On it kid”

Weiss gripped harder on Penny’s arm, but it was Ruby who spoke first

“You okay Weiss?”

She turned to them looking shaken “If we had left any sooner…” she let it hang the air

“But we didn’t”

“If we had-”

“Thinking about the alternative scenarios will not help you, we are here, we will help, focus on that” When Penny finished Ruby was beaming at her

“I’ll try” Weiss gave a timid smile

“Uhhh, what’s the plan” Nora asked

“Uhhh, right” Ruby mumbled “First we need a base camp, I’ve got a plan but it’s gonna take a bit”

“Okay, ‘nough with the serious talk, story time” Yang looked pointedly at Team JNR

“We Failed” Was all Ren said

“Welp that failed to break the tension, sis you got anything”

“I’m mean I got to fight Harriet and won, with Weiss’s help but still… so” Ruby tried

“Yeah, couldn’t really watch at the time”

At Yang’s Promoting Ruby went into full detail about the fight

“Then she wrapped her legs around my head and spun us then-”

“Wait what?”

“Uhhh”

“Well, well, well, sis, didn’t know you worked that fast” Yang smirked as Blake blushed holding in her laughter

“What? No, no, no, no”

“I mean I’m not one to judge but you sure have a weird definition of fighting sis”

“It was not like that!”

“I really don’t want the details”

“Yang!” was exclaimed by both Ruby and Weiss when she realised what Yang meant

“Go easy on her yang” Blake grinned “it was Ruby’s first time after-all”

“I don’t think I understand what’s being talked about?” Penny interrupted the horrified sounds her neighbours where making, Weiss have Yang a very expressive look _You brought it up, you explain_

“Ah, well you see Penny, it’s a uhhh adult thing-” Yang began

“Oh, is it a sex thing”

“You know what that is?” Weiss asked as they all stared at Penny wide-eyed

“Of course, my father explained it to me when I found something in the mail”

“Whatcha find?” Yang leaned forward far too eager

“Well there was some letters asking my father to make some adult toys for them, and   
a letter of thanks from a Cotta-Arc”

“What!?” Jaune had paled considerably

“Oh, they were thanking my father for making a toy-”

“I don’t want the details Penny!”

“Looks like we are getting the return of vomit boy” Yang moved away from Jaune when he’s appearance changed to very sickly

“I don’t understand?”

“Cotta-Arc is his sister and her wife” Ruby supplied

“Oh! Does Adrian like his toy Jaune?”

“Adrian’s’ toy” Jaune slumped back “Penny please never do that again”

“Penny, we thought you were still talking about sex toys” Yang said

“You asked what was in the mail” Ruby just laughed and slumped against her “After I asked about it, he explained, then he made specific piles that I wasn’t supposed to look at after that… Though I did spot a Cotta-Arc on one of those-”

“Nope, don’t wanna know” Jaune stopped her

“Sorry to interrupt… whatever this is, but I found us a parking spot” Maria chimed in

**Author's Note:**

> All of this came about cause My brain said Nuts and Dolts made will make you think Penny/Weiss/Ruby and then all of this happened


End file.
